embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanctionites
The Sanctionites of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica are the backbone of the organisation, fulfilling countless roles essential for its existence and growth. It is Sanctionites who train Psykers, produce the psy-active wargear that Battle Psykers bear to war and discover the powers that make the Imperial Trust's Psykers so effective. Sanctionites rarely have any personal combat weapons, but have force staffs made to help them focus their powers. Skill Levels Sanctionites generally start off acting as an assistant to a more experienced psyker within their preferred specialty. These Sanctionites learn their specialty as they do this, and it is common for a psyker to end up apprenticing under two or more different specialties before they find their calling. At this level a Sanctionite is unable to safely use psychic powers in combat, or in other high stress situations. Most Sanctionites spend the first century of their lives in this position. Veteran Sanctionites are skilled at their profession trusted to work without supervision and even supervise multiple assistants. These Psykers are usually over a century old and are capable psykers in their own rights, able to use their powers even in combat and other high stress situations if needed. Most Sanctionites peak at this level, with only the oldest or most gifted pushing beyond it. Elite Sanctionites are experts at in their specialty and supervise sections or lead work on their own projects. These highly skilled psykers are able to achieve significant feats with their powers, and are able to use this to match even Veteran Battle Psykers in combat if needed. Elite Sanctionites are either ancient veterans with centuries of experience or gifted young sparks who have rapidly risen though the ranks. Master Sanctionites are masters at their preferred specialty, leading thousands strong sections or working on the most challenging of tasks. These Psykers control over certain aspects of their powers is incredible, allowing them to pull tricks that no more generalised psyker could dream of matching. Grandmaster Sanctionites are the best at their fields, whatever it may be. At this level their tasks and level of responsibility is almost entirely up to them, with some overseeing tens of thousands of psykers while others lose themselves on a particular piece of research of craftsmanship. A Grandmaster Psyker will have an umatched control over an aspect of their powers, and be able to pull off tricks that most view as impossible. Exemplar Sanctionites are those who stand at the pinnacle of their craft. These psykers are given carte blanche to do what they will, within the law of course, and the ability to use massive amounts of the Adeptus Astra Telepahica's resources if needed. Psykers who have reached this level are often driven to an almost inhuman degree and mono-focus on a particular field. Powers Sanctionites are often able to make some use of the powers and techniques usually available to psykers of their level, though many lack the will to use them in combat situations. Instead they often focus on a range of powers that helps in their particular profession, and develop these powers beyond what a generalist can dream of. Category:Infomational Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica